


Love

by SilverwindFara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Microfic, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, maybe a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverwindFara/pseuds/SilverwindFara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore thinks of the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to a HC-fanfiction contest on the 7 magic books - 1 magic world-Facebookgroup. Thanks to Noah, my amazing beta <3 I couldn't do this without you

Love.

They say that love is blind, and so I guess that it must be.

How else could I fail to see what he had done, what he was?

I thought we were friends and I hoped something more.

Was I only a tool? Was he only using me?

I suspect so.

We were so young then, idealists, dreaming of utopia.

We had such plans for the future; our future –Together…

But was it ever ours?

They were his plans, his dreams, his view of utopia, his future.

And me; was I ever a part of it?

I hope so. Even now I hope so.

I’m a fool, but love usually makes fools of men.

Yes, love; Puppy love maybe, but still love.

I want to remember the good times before we became enemies,

remember who he was (or I thought he was), not who he became.

It hurts, but I want those memories. I need them.

I want to believe that our friendship

–our…Love?–

meant something to him even though things had to end the way they did.

I’m angry,

I feel betrayed,

I should hate him, but I can’t.

No matter what has passed between us, a part of me still misses him,

still loves him and I can’t help but wonder if he sometimes misses me –loves me– too?


End file.
